Lon A Savage Tale
by LordPhobos
Summary: When Lon does something he regrets, he leaves his pack. After making his way to Jasper he risks bringing the people he cares about into his twisted mistake. Takes place before the movie.
1. The Start of Something Great

**What's up this is BeastfromHell coming to you with my first fanfic. I don't Know if I'm any good, but that's what reviews are for. Now sit back and enjoy the text.**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something Great**

A young, jet black wolf raced through the woods. He did not know were he was going, he was just trying to get away. The wolf raced for what seemed like hours, his paws throbbed and his battered body ached. He decided to take a break in a small clearing. Just then the wolf collapsed, weak and tired. He knew he would die and welcomed it. Just then a black figure came towards the wolf, then everything went dark.

The wolf opened his eyes to see that he was in a small cave. He looked at his body and saw that someone had treated his wounds. He tried to stand but was still very weak.

'' Looks like your finally awake.'' Came a very strong but gentle voice from the cave entrance.

The wolf turned around to see a large, solid black wolf walk into the cave. He had a piece of meat in his jaws which he dropped on the ground in front of the small wolf. The small wolf looked at it thinking if he should eat it.

'' Eat, you'll need your strength.'' The large wolf said in his gentle yet firm voice.

The small wolf then began to eat. '' Why did you help me?'' The small wolf asked after finishing the meat.

'' Because I didn't want to watch a child die.'' The large wolf said frankly.

'' Well, thank you, I should probably be on me way now.'' The small wolf said as he tried to stand again, only to drop to the floor with a soft thud.

'' Your still to weak, you must rest.'' The large wolf said in a commanding tone.

The small wolf then nodded his head and laid down to rest.

'' What is your name?'' Asked the large wolf.

'' Huh?'' said the small wolf.

'' Your name, what is your name?'' Asked the large wolf a second time.

'' Oh, um, Lon.'' Said the small wolf.

The large wolf had his back turned to Lon, but the moment that name hit his ears, he froze. '' What?'' Said the wolf in a disbelieving voice.

'' Lon, my name is Lon.'' Lon repeated.'' Is something wrong?'' Lon asked noticing the wolf tense up.

The large wolf shook his head and turned to face the cave entrance.'' It's nothing, you should get some sleep.'' Said the wolf while he walked towards the entrance.

Lon nodded his head and laid down.'' By the way, what's yours?'' Asked Lon.

The large wolf stopped and turned his head.'' Savage.'' Was all the wolf said before walking again.

'' Hmm... cool name.'' Lon said before falling asleep.

Savage then walked out into the cool night and stared at the moon.'' Thank you,'' he said as a single tear streamed down his face,'' thank you for bringing him back to me.''

**Soooo... what do you think. Please review, I need feed back here.**


	2. An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

**Yo this is your pal BeastfromHell with the second chapter of my story. Sorry about taking so long with chapter two but I have been searching for something all writers need… inspiration. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: An Offer He Couldn't Refuse**

Lon awoke from a deep slumber to the sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing in the trees. He felt somewhat stronger so he tried to stand and when he did he began to walk out of the cave to look around for a place to get a drink. When he walked out into the world he took a deep breath and began exploring. When he found a stream he stopped to take a nice long drink.

'' What are you doing out of the den?'' boomed a voice behind Lon causing him to suck in a mouth full of water.

As he was coughing he turned around to see Savage staring at him, obviously displeased.

'' (coughs) I needed (coughs) a drink.'' Lon choked out between coughs.

'' It's not good for you to be roaming around in your condition, you could get hurt.'' Savage said in a worried tone.

'' Don't worry (cough) I feel a lot stronger.'' Lon assured Savage with a warm smile.

After Lon said that a small smile came to Savage's face.'' Alright, but be careful, there are dangers out here.'' Savage warned as he looked around.

Lon nodded his head and went back to drinking.

Just as Savage was leaving he stopped and turned his head.'' Be back before sundown, it's not safe after dark.'' He warned in a stern voice.

Lon looked at Savage and nodded his head again, this time a grave look of understanding on his face. He then lowered his head back to the stream and continued drinking. After he was done he decided to explore a little. He crossed the stream and started to look around.

The forest around him was lively and beautiful. There were birds chirping as they flew by the trees and squirrels hopping from tree branch to tree branch. He was completely engulfed in the beauty and grace of the forest he did not notice he was being watched.

The sun began to go down, engulfing the sky in a breathtaking orange. However, the sunset was also Lon's que to head back to the den.

As Lon walked he picked up an unfamiliar scent. When he could not place it he dismissed it and continued walking. Only when he heard rustling around him did he begin to worry. He picked up speed and began jogging back to the den. When he heard a twig snap he began running, only to be stopped by a large brown wolf with a scar across his face.

'' Where do you think you're going little guy?'' The large brown wolf asked with a menacing grin on his face. After he spoke, three wolves of the same size walked out of the bushes and surrounded Lon.

'' Just on a little stroll.'' Lon said in an innocent tone.

'' Oh, just on a little stroll he says.'' Bellowed the brown wolf while looking at the others. '' Well kid, you need to learn that it's impolite to ''stroll '' in someone else's territory.'' Bellowed the wolf with a small chuckle.

'' Oh, I didn't know this was your territory, I'll leave right now.'' Lon said attempting to move around the large wolf, only to be stopped by the wolf's arm.

'' I'm afraid it doesn't work that way little guy.'' The large wolf said with another menacing grin.'' I'm afraid we can't let you leave without punishing you first.'' The wolf said followed by a disturbing cackle, soon joined by the others.

Lon began to back away from the wolf, only to be stopped by one of the others. They began to close in on him, obviously intending to do him harm. Just as the brown wolf was about to pounce, a voice boomed, startling the wolves.

'' TOUCH HIM AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!'' Yelled the voice with obvious rage. All five wolves turned to see a large, jet-black wolf perched on a rock, a look of pure aggression on his face.

'' Oh shit.'' Said the wolf in a frightened and shaky voice. He looked at the others expecting back-up, only to see that they had run off. The wolf looked back at the black wolf and regained his composure.'' I'm not afraid of you Savage.'' Said the wolf, his voice still a bit shaky.

'' Oh really Jack, because from the looks of things, you appear to be trembling.'' Said Savage, a grin now on his face, obviously from seeing Jack so frightened.

Jack growled at Savage,'' I'll rip you apart!'' He yelled before lunging at Savage, only to be easily swatted out of the air.

While jack was on the ground Savage leaned down to his face. Jack was trembling as he looked Savage in the eyes. Just then Savage smiled and said ''boo ''.

After that Jack yelped and ran away with his tail between his legs. Savage laughed as Jack ran, but stopped when he looked at Lon.'' Are you alright.'' He asked with worry in his voice.

Lon looked at him and smiled.'' Yeah, I'm fine.'' He said in a cheerful voice.

Savage smiled weakly, but then a look of anger came to his face.'' I thought I told you to be back before sundown.'' He said with mixed tone of anger and irritation.

Lon's smile faded and he looked at the ground.'' I know, I'm sorry, but they jumped me, I know I shouldn't blame them, I shouldn't have waited so long to head back, I'm sorry.'' Lon said in a saddened tone.

Savage's frown disappeared and his smile returned.'' I'm just glad you're safe, and you can blame them, those idiots are a real problem around here, this isn't even their territory, they just say that so they have a reason to bully others.'' Said Savage with a chuckle.

Lon laughed as well and walked beside Savage back to the den. On their way back, the two began talking about themselves.'' Man, I wish I was as strong as you, then I could protect those I care about, instead of watching them get hurt.'' Lon said in a saddened tone.

Savage looked at Lon with sadness, but smiled when an idea popped into his head.'' I could teach you to be stronger, I could train you how to be a warrior.'' He said in a proud tone.

Lon instantly lit up.'' You would really do that for me?'' He asked, full of joy.

Savage shrugged.'' Why not?'' He said frankly.'' But be warned,'' He said in a serious tone,'' This training will not be for the faint of heart, and there is no turning back once you begin, and I can assure you of this, I will break you.'' He gave Lon a serious look.

Lon smiled and bowed his head.'' I look forward to it, Master Savage.''

Savage smiled.'' Get some rest, because this training is going to put you through hell.'' He said with a devilish grin.


	3. A Forgiving Heart

**Yo this is Beastfromhell coming at you with chapter three. Sorry it took so long, lost my motivation, but then I thought, if I don't tell the story then you will never know what happens. Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: A Forgiving Heart**

Lon awoke early the next morning. His body was fully healed and he was full of energy. He looked around the den and noticed Savage wasn't there.

''Hm... Must be getting ready for training.'' Lon said to himself as he left the den. He soon made his way to the clearing where Savage said they would train. When he entered the clearing he saw Savage sitting on a small rock with his back turned and decided to play a little joke. Lon snuck up behind Savage and prepared to pounce.

'' Don't even think about it.'' Said Savage, his back still turned.

Lon sat up with a baffled look on his face. '' How did you notice me?'' He asked in a confused tone.

Savage turned to Lon and smiled,'' I could smell you a mile away.'' He explained with a chuckle.

Lon made an offended face, but then smelled his fur and recoiled like he had been punched.'' OK... Maybe I am due for a bath, but first lets get to training.'' He exclaimed with a wide smile.

Savage chuckled again as he faced Lon.'' Eager aren't we.'' Savage hopped off the rock and sat ten feet away from Lon.'' First things first, I will need to test your skill level to know the proper method in which to train you, so... Come at me.'' Said Savage with a smile.

''Wait, what?'' Lon exclaimed, taken back by what he was asked to do.

'' You heard me, attack.'' Savage repeated, waving his paw in a 'come and get it' kind of way.

Lon looked at Savage with a questioning look on his face.'' Are you sure?'' He asked with worry in his voice.

Savage chuckled.'' Don't worry, I will be fine, just come at me as if I was an enemy.'' He encouraged with a reassuring smile.

Lon nodded his head and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply before snapping his eyes back open and taking his stance. He charged at Savage with incredible speed.

Savage was surprised by this and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge Lon's attack. Lon skidded, turned, and charged at Savage again. This time Savage did not move in time and was grazed by Lon's claws.

'' Enough!'' Savage yelled as Lon came to a sudden halt. Lon looked at Savage with a questioning look.

" What's wrong?'' Asked Lon, a bit confused at Savage's sudden outburst. Savage stood still, holding his side where he had been scratched by Lon's claws. Lon saw this and became worried." Are you alright, did I hurt you?'' He asked, worry thick in his voice.

Savage sat down, still holding his side,which was lightly bleeding from the cut.'' Lon, I have never seen a wolf move like that.'' He said with an astonished look.'' Never in my life have I seen a wolf with that kind of speed, how do you move that fast?" Savage asked, still holding his bleeding side.

'' I don't know.'' Lon said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Just then the two heard an ear splitting cry for help.'' HELP! HELP ME!" The two jumped at the cry and looked in the direction it came from.

" Lets go." Savage commanded before taking off in the direction of the cry, Lon close behind him. The two ran until they came to another clearing. In the center was a young fox with a rabbit in his jaws. In front of the fox were two wolves, one of which Lon recognized from the other day, and the other was the local bully, Jack.

" Now kid all you have to do is hand over the rabbit and your free to go." Said Jack with a wide grin on his face.

" But I caught this rabbit for my mommy." Said the fox, sounding close to tears.

Jack's grin got wider as he stepped closer to the fox." You hear that Shawn, it's for his mommy.'' He said mockingly before cackling menacingly, Shawn joining in. Jack turned back to the fox and grinned again.'' Well sorry to tell you this kid, but your 'mommy' isn't going to be lunching on that rabbit, I am, so hand it over before this gets ugly.'' Jack began to slowly walk towards the fox, who now had tears streaming down his face.

" Leave him alone you piece of trash!" Savage yelled with anger in his voice. Jack, Shawn, and the fox all looked at Savage, surprised to see him here.

" Not you again." Said Jack, his grin replaced with a mixed look of anger and fear. Jack looked at Savage's bleeding side, bringing his grin back." Looks like the big bad Savage is hurt, should make it easier for us to take you down, right Shawn?'' He said looking at Shawn.

" No way man, your on your own." Shawn replied before turning and running for his life.

" Coward!" Jack yelled as he watched his friend run. He then looked back at Savage and growled." I don't need him, I can take you by myself.'' He said taking his stance. He foolishly lunged at Savage, only to be swatted out of the air, again.

" Deja vu." Lon said, looking at Jack laying on the ground.

" I have had enough of you Jack, you need to be taught an important lesson." Said Savage in a menacing tone.

Jack stood up and looked at Savage, obviously frightened." Now Savage, can't we talk about this?" He said, obviously trying to avoid a beating.

Savage stopped only inches in front of Jack before replying." No." Was all he said before sinking his teeth into Jack's neck and throwing him at a tree." Go home kid, this is going to get ugly." He said to the fox, not taking his eyes of Jack. The fox nodded before taking the rabbit and running away." You have had this coming for a long time." Said Savage, getting even closer to Jack.

"Please Savage, can't we work something out?" Jack pleaded, sounding close to tears.

"No." He replied before raising his paw in the air, ready to give Jack the beating he deserved. Jack began to whimper and cry as he put his paws over his eyes.

" Stop!" Lon yelled as he jumped in front of Savage, blocking his strike at Jack.

Savage was taken off guard by this but quickly regained his composure." Out of my way Lon." He commanded, his voice cold and stern.

" No, I won't stand by and watch you beat him senseless." Lon retaliated, standing his ground.

Savage growled to himself." That worthless piece of filth deserves to be put in his place." He said, his voice full of malice.

" Do you hear yourself, you sound just like him." Lon exclaimed, gesturing to Jack," If you beat him up it makes you no better."

Savage was taken back by what this. Savage, no better than Jack? Unthinkable, but he soon began to see that Lon was right." Your right, Jack may be a bully and a pest, but those are no grounds to justify my intended actions." He replied with an ashamed look.

Lon smiled and turned to Jack, who was still teary eyed." Are you alright?" He asked helping him to his feet.

" Yeah." Jack replied. He was appalled. Never in his life had someone been nice to him." Even after what I tried to do to you, you would still be nice to me?" He asked, expecting to be told off. To his surprise, Lon only smiled.

" People do some pretty bad things, but if you dwell on them, it can ruin what you do next. As someone once told me, it's not about what you've done, but what your going to do." Lon explained with a smile.

Jack stared at Lon with shock. Was he being forgiven?" Your the first person to actually be nice to me." He explained, still shocked.

Lon just smiled again." Than why don't you start being someone people will want to be nice to." He replied with a heart warming smile.

Jack smiled at Lon." I will, thank you." He replied before turning and walking away.

Savage walked up beside Lon." Your the only person I know who would have done something like that." He said with a shocked look on his face.

Lon turned to Savage and smiled." What can I say, I have a forgiving heart."

Savage smiled and turned around." We should get back to your training while we still have day light." He said, walking back to the clearing, Lon right behind him.


End file.
